deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rufus VS Bob
Bobvsrufus.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 Rufus vs Bob.png|Pichu95 Rufus vs Bob 2.png|Arceusdon What-if Death Battle Bob vs. Rufus.jpg|Venage237 Rufus vs. Bob is the 2nd What-If? episode of Death Battle by DBZGUY x3. Description Street Fighter vs Tekken! Two of their fattest fighters finally face off in a brutal battle to the death! Beginning (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Street Fighter. Boomstick: Tekken. Wiz: Two of the most iconic fighting games ever. Boomstick: And probably two of the only fighting games to have a very fat fighter. Wiz: Like Rufus, the self-proclaimed America's Greatest Fighter. Boomstick: And Bob, the Perfect Body. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rufus (*Cues: Theme of Rufus - Hideyuki Fukasawa*) Boomstick: Holy sh*t, Bruce Lee! What the f*ck happened to you?! Why are you so fat!? Wiz: That is not Bruce Lee, that is Rufus, the self-proclaimed best fighter in America. Weighing over 400 pounds but is surprisingly very fast, he is a strong monster, having a hatred for Ken Masters. Boomstick: Oh, sorry thought it was Bruce Lee. Wiz: Officially, The Best fighter in America is Ken Masters, but Rufus is the self proclaimed one. Boomstick: Welp, this guy is not that much of a slouch. He uses a self-taught fighting style he learned by watching kung-fu movies and reading kung-fu books. What a fanboy! He also travelled to China to learn under multiple masters and to reinforce all he learnt and put his own twist in what he learned. Wiz: Well, it's surprisingly effective, he has moves like the Galactic Tornado where he attacks his opponent by spinning like a top towards his opponent which sends his opponent a little far, The Messiah Kick where he does a jump kick then a backflip kick, and The Snake Strike a move in which he attacks with a flurry of quick jabs whilst in mid-air. Boomstick: But those are not the strongest moves in his nonexistent sleeve. He has a move called The Spectacle Romance. Rufus: Spectacle Romance! Rufus performs the Spectacle Romance on Dan who falls hard. Wiz: The move is extremely powerful ,launching the opponent slightly far, but that's not his only special attack. He has another attack called the Dynasty Dash, an Omega Attack that'll hurt you badly when struck. But there's another move. Rufus: Transform! I am sexy! Rufus performs the Big Bang Typhoon on Ken. Wiz: The Big Bang Typhoon is a far greater version of the Galactic Tornado, It is extremely powerful and can drain a lot of health if hit but needs to be up-close to hit the opponent. Speaking of close range, Rufus lacks any long ranged attack in his moveset, so you need ti be up-close in attacking opponents. Boomstick: And he is really, really dumb, he often mistakes any blonde-haired, in red, sometimes with a mask, and/or fights Ansatsuken for Ken Masters, not to mention he talks a lot. He's practically a reincarnation of Wyzen, the Demigod of Greed. Wiz: Despite this, Rufus is a skilled warrior and a powerful fighter, having Charisma and Mojo as his motivation. Rufus: You've fough the rest now try the best! Bob (Cues Tekken Rivals Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken*) Wiz: Bob, The Super Heavyweight, weighing over 340 pounds but is very fast, he is a skilled fighter. Boomstick: Well, he is a bit of a champ, He practices a self-taught fighting style called freestyle Karate. Wiz: It is based on American's sport-oriented approach on Karate. The style gives Bob an offensive approach on Karate, fighting strong, hard hitting, and fast attacks, and a very devastating Offense. Boomstick: Well, it isn't like Karate, he has moves that are named after food like the Gaufrettes Cutter, Gaufrettes Kick, Gaufrettes Punch, and many other moves like the Double Chapati. Wiz: Bob is a very skilled martial artist, He can devastate his opponents with his skills as a martial artist. However, his fighting style could also be a disadvantage his low hits and good launchers can be called in to question not to mention he is a big target from long juggles, but with his skills as a fighter and surprising agility, he has a lot of moves that can punish you. Boomstick: He can easily kick anyone's ass. Bob: I will attain perfection. Death Battle Bob is seen walking in a Drive-In with a lot of gangsters and cars and Rufus is seen walking around until he sees Bob, believing he is Ken Masters he runs at him. Rufus: So you're finally trying to be more like me blondie. Bob: Um, do I know you? Rufus: Huh! Don't play dumb I know you by just lookin' at you, Ken Masters! Now time to pulverize ya to bits! (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken Rivals theme 2 - Street Fighter X Tekken*) Bob: I don't know who you are nor what you're talking about but I'll be happy to take you on! You look like a kindred spirit! Rufus: Us? kindred spirits? Hahaha, You're not even close to my level. Now let's get ready for the fight. (Rufus does his fighting stance) Hwahhh! FIGHT! Rufus lands a Snake Strike on Bob. Rufus: Snake Strike! Rufus then does the Messiah Kick on him. Rufus: Messiah Kick! Bob then gets back up and surprises him with a Gaufrettes Kick and then a double Chipati. Bob: I can tell you're not that much of a pushover. Rufus: You're still playing dumb eh? You'll never be half the man I am Ken Masters. (Rufus then surprises Bob with a Messiah Kick) Messiah Kick! Now, time to finish this (Rufus does the Spectacle Romance on Bob) Spectacle Romance! Bob, surprised by Rufus' skill, gets back up and states. Bob: You know you're pretty impressive now it's my turn! Bob then does a Special Step and then does the Spiral Rocky at him. Bob: Well well well, look how the tides have turned. Bob then does a Gaufrettes Punch at Rufus and does the Quick Langouste at him but Rufus gets back up and tells him. Rufus: Hmph, you still fight the same way but there's a slight difference and then (Rufus surprises Bob with the Big Bang Typhoon) Ayayayayayayayay! Rufus then taunts Bob. Rufus: Loser! Bob attempts the Giga Jacker at him but is countered by the Space Opera Symphony. Rufus: Still predictable! Bob then lands into a car where he lands head first, killing him. Rufus:HA! You lose! K.O! Everyone was shocked by the death of Bob and Rufus suddenly sees Paul Phoenix who he believes is Ken Masters but Paul runs away and Rufus chases him Results (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken Rivals theme 1 - Street Fighter X Tekken*) Boomstick: Bob? NOOOO! Wiz: While Bob had a better fighting style and was smarter, there would be no mistake Rufus would mistake Bob for Ken Masters. Boomstick: Not to mention, Rufus is larger,stronger, and faster and while his fighting style is inferior it is more damaging and had far more experience than Bob because he is likely older. Wiz: And since Rufus is bent on defeating Ken Masters, so he would give his all Bob becuase he'll most likely mistake him for Ken. Boomstick: Looks like Bob was headed into defeat. Wiz: The winner is Rufus Advantages & Disadvantages Bob * +Smarter and much more stragetic * +Much more effective fighting style *+Much more Serious * =Equal durability * -slower * -weaker * -younger and less experienced * -Due to being blonde and wearing red clothing, there is no doubt Rufus would mistake him for Ken Masters * -smaller * -While his fighting style is effective it's not as powerful as Rufus' Rufus * +Stronger * +Faster * +Will mistake Bob for Ken Masters motivating him to beat him * +Larger * +Older and more experienced * +Much more powerful moves * =Equal durability * -Dumber * -Much less Serious * -less effective fighting style Polls Who would you be rooting for? Rufus Bob Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZGUY x3 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016